1. Field of the Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concepts
The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) relates generally to a joint compound that can totally eliminate cracking in various thicknesses of the joint compound and thick coatings. Specifically, the joint compound comprises nanocrystalline cellulose, water, a filler, a binder and a thickener.
2. Background and Applicable Aspects of the Presently Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
Wallboard is generally installed in large panels, which are nailed, screwed, or glued to the studding of walls of buildings. The joints where sections of the wallboard are butted together are covered with a joint compound and then a fiberglass or paper reinforcing tape is embedded within the joint compound and then permitted to dry. When the joint compound is dry, a second application of the joint compound is applied over the joint and is permitted to dry. A coating of the joint compound is also applied to cover nail heads or screws or any cracks in the wall board and let dry. After the joint compound dries, the joint and covering of the nails or screws are lightly sanded and the wall is then finished with decorating material such as paint.
Typically, tape joint compositions, which are normally referred to as joint compounds, contain a binder, a thickener system, a filler, water, a biocide, clay and mica. This joint composition is a ready-mix, drying type composition that is normally sold in five-gallon cans or corrugated boxes. The water and filler are the ingredients that comprise the largest weight percentage in the joint composition. Joint compounds are either regular weight compounds that are the traditional type or lightweight compounds.
Optimally, a joint compound will not alter its dimensions as it dries. However, when a relatively thick coating of the joint compound is applied to a surface, it can crack as it dries. The thicker the coating is the more likely the cracking and the more severe the cracking. This requires additional applications to fill in the voids in the cracks, increasing the cost of finishing a wall surface.